


I Need You Here Tonight

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by pilgrimkitty on tumblr: Isaac scent-marking Stiles for any reason whatsoever. Has spoilers for the latest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Here Tonight

Stiles laid on his bed, head buried in his pillow, body almost impossibly still. Tear coursed silently down his cheeks, though he occasionally let out a soft sob. He couldn’t get over the hate he’d seen in his father’s eyes. Or get over the words that he’d said to him. He knew he was responsible for his father’s lost job, but he didn’t want his father to die. He knew, intellectually that is, that that hadn’t really been his father. It had just been something projected at him by his fucked up psyche, but it had seemed so real to him.

“You smell like hurt and sadness.”

Stiles twitched at the unexpected words. He sat up scrubbing at his face to hide his tears. 

“How was your full moon?” He asked, his face turned away from the other boy.

Isaac moved away from the window he’d just climbed through towards the bed. He shrugged, reaching out his hand towards Stiles, but letting it fall back to his side. “It was fine. I found an anchor to control my change. Yours?”

Stiles turned to look at him, frowning. “Not as great as yours it seems.”

“Is that why you smell sad? I don’t like it when you smell like that.” Isaac took a tentative step closer to Stiles, and then sat down next to him when Stiles gave him a tight smile.

Stiles bumped his shoulder into Isaac’s and then wrapped his arms around Isaac’s middle when he turned toward him. Isaac brought his arms up and wrapped them around Stiles, causing him to sniffle and squeeze his eyes tightly.

Isaac pulled Stiles tight against him, and caught a whiff of a familiar scent when he rested his head against Stiles’s.

“Why do you smell like Wolfsbane?” he growled, fighting the urge to shift, and looking around for a threat.

Stiles looked up at him from where his head rested on Isaac’s chest. “I do? I didn’t know that. I don’t know why I would smell like that.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I wonder…” Stiles started, thinking about the vision of his father he’d seen at Lydia’s party.

Isaac pushed his nose into Stiles’s hair. “I don’t like it. You smell sad, and you smell like Wolfsbane and I don’t like it at all. I like when you smell happy, and when you smell like me.”

Stiles smiled into Isaac’s chest. “So fix it.”

Isaac immediately pushed Stiles down, and Stiles laughed as he bounced on the bed. Isaac straddled Stiles’s thighs, tugging Stiles’s shirt down at his neck and nosing up it to his ears. 

Stiles made a noise that sounded like a giggle, but totally wasn’t because he was a man damn it. “That tickles, Isaac.”

Isaac smirked. “Not sorry.”

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Isaac again. Already he could feel his melancholy drifting away. Even though this thing with Isaac was relatively new, he always felt better when the werewolf was near him. Nobody in either of their packs, now the one pack, knew about them. They made sure that their scents were washed away from the other before they left the sanctuary of Stiles’s room, and speaking of his room, it had never been as clean as it was.

While Stiles had been consumed with his own thoughts, Isaac had removed his own shirt and was working on getting Stiles’s off.

“Stiles, are you not paying attention to me?” Isaac growled, tugging ineffectively on the other’s shirt.

Stiles blushed and pulled Isaac into a kiss. He knew kissing was a great distraction for Isaac. He had been so starved for affection before he’d been turned, and really Stiles was no better than him. Isaac had been his first kiss; Isaac had actually only kissed him to shut up his rambling, which had proven to be a remarkably good plan.

Isaac pulled away from Stiles, causing Stiles to give a small whimper. “Stop distracting me Stiles, I need to get my scent on you.”

“Fine!” Stiles pouted and sat up slightly to pull off his shirt. He flung the shirt across the room and then he plopped back down on to the mattress, spreading his arms wide. “Ravish me Isaac!”

Isaac stared at Stiles’s naked chest in appreciation. He trailed his hands down from Stiles’s neck and over his collar bone. He paused when he reached the other boy’s nipples, circling them until they hardened. He smirked when Stiles moaned. This wasn’t about sex, but it was nice to know what turned him on. He continued to sweep his hands down and when he reached Stiles’s waistband he started back up to his neck.

He did this several times, until he had sufficiently mapped out Stiles’s upper body. Stiles just watched him work, his eyes half lidded. Isaac had already replaced the sadness the wafted off of him, so now it was time to eradicate that horrid Wolfsbane scent that was causing Isaac’s nose to twitch violently.

“Are you ok?” he asked, quietly. He couldn’t scent anything wrong with Stiles, but he was being awfully quiet.

“Um hm,” Stiles murmured, a soft smile on his face. Something about this moment eased his need to talk; he was content to just take it all in quietly.

Nodding in understanding, Isaac leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s neck. He rubbed his cheek against the spot, transferring his scent to Stiles. Isaac loved when Stiles smelled of him. It triggered something primeval in him, and it killed him a little when Stiles would wash away his scent.

He followed the same path his hands had taken, with a detour to Stiles’s arm pits. That was where Stiles’s true scent lay, though it was currently covered by the hated Wolfsbane. He rubbed his face in each for several minutes, until he was sure that he had permanently removed the other scents.

He got back on track, and rubbed his way across Stiles’s abdomen. 

“Isaac?”

Isaac looked up. “Yeah?”

Stiles frowned thoughtfully. “Are you done?”

Sniffing, Isaac pulled himself off Stiles, and lay down beside him. “Yeah, you only smell like me now.”

Stiles rolled onto his side, threw his arm over Isaac, and cuddled close. “Good, sleep time now.”

“I’ll go. Let you sleep then.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, stay. I need you here tonight.”

Isaac kissed Stiles’s head and pulled him close. He breathed in their combined scents, and followed Stiles into sleep.


End file.
